Publish/subscribe (pub-sub) data processing and messaging systems have become very popular in recent years as a way of distributing data messages. Pub-sub messaging systems are a messaging technology that may be used in Internet based or other networked environments. In a pub-sub network, one or many publisher applications send messages to the network and subscriber applications register subscriptions to indicate their interest in receiving certain types of messages pertaining to certain topics. If a published message matches one of the subscriptions stored for a particular subscriber, the message is passed to the subscriber. In typical pub-sub messaging systems, it is the responsibility of a messaging engine where the publisher application is connected to push messages to messaging engines connected to relevant, or subscribed, subscriber applications. It is common, especially in cloud computing scenarios, to have a messaging system with hundreds, or more, messaging engines.